The Cauldron of Fear: walkthrough
The Psychic Ring is a special item that can be obtained in this adventure. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that this several previous adventures have been played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested Magnakai disciplines #Weaponmastery with bow and sword #Nexus #Divination #Curing #Psi-screen #Psi-surge (if you're ranked Principalin, you should get this to master the Lore-circle of Spirit (3 CS, 3 EP) Suggested equipment Choose any one weapon: *Sword *Warhammer *Quarterstaff *Dagger *Axe It is highly recommended to take the following two items: *Bow (Weapon) *Quiver (Special Items), containing six Arrows. Take all the disposable and consumable backpack items. Carry your Gold Crowns. Useful items from previous gamebooks *'Shield': CS+2, also required in one instance. *'Silver Helm CS+2' *'Silver Bow of Duadon': Adds 3 to your score when instructed to fire an arrow. *'Dagger of Vashna' (but is only useful if you leave the Sommerswerd in safe-keeping) *'Kalte Firesphere': Better than the tinderbox *'Mirror' (you get it from The Kingdoms of Terror) Walkthrough notes: 1. There are several options that will lead you to instant-death results. These will be pointed out indirectly in italicized text. 2. The discipline of Nexus eliminates two instant-death results, particularly in the middle of the adventure. 3. You should bring along the mirror if you have taken it in Book 6. 4. This walkthrough assumes that you either have not been arrested at the South Gate and escaped. However, the second part of the adventure may wary depending on the Senate vote outcome. (See Part II A and B). If you wish to get a vial of Sabito pills before your Senate meet, see the section Sabito Pills. You will meet Sogh in that section but to you must have either Nexus or Psi-Surge to start your escape. 'At the end of this subplot, you should also have Curing to identify the pills (although you can still take them with you and use them even if you can't identify them!). 5. This is the first of the three adventures where we will not be carrying the Sommerswerd in this game in favor of using normal weapons as the fight against boss-type enemies can be extremely difficult. There are two ways to accomplish this. One is to simply leave it behind in safe keeping. The other is to take it with you, get captured by the South Gate guards, escape, and ''not be recaptured after you escape. You will get the Sommerswerd and your other confiscated weapons back at the end of the adventure. Walkthrough Bracket nodes represents mandatory sections. Part 1: Road to Tahou (1) When you meet the caravan, let Banedon stop and talk to Lortha to gain the Invitation. This item is useful it allows you to show pass the guards on the way and at the Tahou's South Gate. (52) The signpost at the dirt track is actually pointing to the wrong direction. The farm hands will also tell you the same thing. Continue along the highway, and ignore the turning to Sidara (145) At Chadi, you can participate at the riddle contest where the answer to the first riddle is (5), then get some food and drink to restore any lost Endurance points. (156) You will encounter Anarian rangers. If you have the improved Huntmastery, and also Animal Control, you can hide at the rocks and let them pass. Alternatively, you can meet them and show them the Invitation pass. After that, if you have the improved Pathsmanship, you can take a detour to a cave, assuming you help the old man hiding in the hut cellar and giving him a meal (you will also need a light source to avoid a fight however). If you do not have Pathsmanship, just ride and then use an arrow to take down an enemy before moving on. (100) You have reached the South Gate of Tahou. Show the captain the Invitation. Once in the city, ignore the eating house and head straight to Chiban's house. Then you will be taken to the Senate. Part II: To the Cauldron (300) The decision on whether the Senate will allow you to enter the Cauldron depends on the number you've selected on the Random Number Table. If your number is 0-4 see scenario A, while see scenario B if your number is 5-9 A. The Senate Gives Permission (58) You will be given the permission to stock up on your weapons before reaching the shaft to the Cauldron. (226) The Divination discipline hints of someone trying to kill you. However, you fall deep into an underground lake. Later with that discipline also, you realized everyone thinks you're dead in down here. (141) The discipline of Nexus eliminates an instant-death outcome. However, you are not out of the danger yet. If your score is between 4-7 you still have to surface up to the water. If you have Sabito Pills, you can safely surface up or take the risk of discarding half or the entire backpack. '''Note: The entry corresponding your result in (141), (4) and (114) has been reversed in the older publications. This errata has been corrected in the new Mongoose edition. Therefore, you should turn to (114) if your score is 8 or more. B. The Senate Is Against You (137) You must pass a dodge test to avoid fighting the Senate guards without weapons. Then escape by either anyway and then head to the tavern. If you have met Sogh when you escape South Gate tower he'll let you in without having to give away your entire money pouch. The Psi-screen helps you to survive the Maghana's mind assault without pain. (275) Stock up with whatever equipment that is offered before descending the rope ladder. (231) The discipline of Nexus eliminates an instant-death outcome here (Huntmastery also works). Once you reach the last rung of ladder, it is about 30 feet short to the ground so use a rope to land safely to the ground. Again the Nexus discipline helps you to remove the damage to yourself due to the fungus. Part III: Zaaryx (218) You must fight a Zaaryx ghoul. Drop the other one by firing an arrow, then draw a weapon. However, the ghouls will flee and one of them will drop a token that you should note of. (175) You are now at the city square. You would have already mastered the Lore-Circle of Spirit so you can confront the Psi-Ghoul and defeat the creature to get the Psychic Ring. The Psi-Ghoul is also one of the unavoidable enemies in this game, you can't run away from it. (11) This where you get a glimpse of the Crorcaryx, the stewards of the ruined city. If you have Invisiblity and Divination, you can bypass a few obstacles here and go straight for the Lorestone. In this here, you should call out, but they flee not before they dropped the second token you should take a look. (130) Behind the stone door is an ambush laid by two Crorcaryx. You can either use a mirror, then silence them with two arrows or flatten down and fight them, not opening the door straight away. '' (241) Time for a door puzzle. The answer is actually a sum of the values of two tokens you've seen earlier (326). Even if you have opened it, you still need a key. The Crorcaryx leader approaches behind you. Just tell her who you are and she will open the door for you to get the Lorestone. Part IV: Siege of Tahou (2) Help the soldiers. With Nexus, you can extinguish the fire and rescue them. Go with the captain on the wagon but ''jump off as soon as it passes the tower. (258) Zakhan Kimah of Vassagonia (previously seen in Shadow of The Sand) appears at the West Gate. You will be hit first, but there are several options to defeat him: a) You can use the Sommerswerd but his CS:EP is quite high and tough to beat. b) You can use the Psychic Ring to fight him; c) You can use the Dagger of Vashna to fight him, or d) You can risk'' a kill-or-be killed throw attempt with the Dagger of Vashna.'' If you opt to do this, your total score must be at least 5 or more. Since you have Weaponmastery with dagger, you can add 3 to improve your score. Once you defeat the Zakhan, you've completed this adventure. Sabito Pills This subplot starts from section 242 of the game, after you have entered the city via the South Gate. It is a perfect trap for yourself to explore further before meeting with Chiban. First you have to enter the eating house, then you have to engage the Deldanian mercenaries. Make sure you win the combat because the soldiers from the South Gate will capture you and put you into prison. Considering that you've not eaten all day, you should deduct 3 EP immediately. Another way to get in here is that if you do not have the Invitation and you are captured by the South Gate guards. (see section 312) (134) You must have either Nexus or Primate-level Kai-Surge to open the door. Then you release Sogh. However, you must fight the jail gatehouse guards unarmed. Remember that you only lose 2 CS if you have Tutelary-ranked Weaponmastery. (248) To avoid fighting more guards, you need to silence the storeroom guard. You can use either Principalin-level Kai-Surge, fight him within 3 rounds, or throw a dagger with a score of 7 or more. You then get to restore your confiscated items (minus weapons). (177) The next area requires you to have a lighting item (torch, Firesphere, etc..) and Primate-level Animal Control to deter the Roctopus, otherwise you must fight it. (139) Now that you're out of the detention area, you and Sogh part ways, for now, until if you happen to see him again. Although you've been told that your friend is at the Eastgate Barracks, forget about that route and find Chiban. You do not want to be captured by the guards again. If you are, then not only will you miss out on getting the Sabito Pills, but you will end up getting your weapons back now, rather than at the the end of the adventure. Why is that so bad? If one of the weapons that you get back is the Sommerswerd, it will make the final battle much more difficult. (158) At Brooker Court, the man you bumped into is a pickpocket. Chase after him and as soon as you enter the building, he will attempt to attack you. Defeat the thief to get the items including two doses of Sabito pills. If you don't have Curing you can't identify the pills. However, technically speaking, you don't need to identify the pills to take and use them (although it does seem weird how you would know what to do with them). Then head back to Brooker Court, and go north to Lamp Street before reaching Chiban's house to continue the second part of this adventure. Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough